


Finding our way back to each other

by supercorp_slayin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercorp_slayin/pseuds/supercorp_slayin
Summary: When trust is lost, replaced by hurt and pain, how can two people weave their way back to each other again?





	Finding our way back to each other

**Author's Note:**

> hey again guys! how's everybody doing? this is my take on what happens post reveal on season 4. english is not my first language and this work is unbeta so all mistakes are mine. enjoy reading!

She is used to being lied to. She grew up surrounded by secrets and lies. Lena’s a Luthor after all. She just never expect it from the only person whom she trust the most: Kara Danvers. _Her Kara_.  
It has been weeks since her brother, in his dying breath, revealed the truth behind Supergirl’s identity.

_Kara Danvers is Supergirl._

Her brother was right about her being a fool. She was fooled by the people she called _friends_, fooled by the woman she loved. But not anymore, not again because she’s about to end all the lies.

Pouring her favorite scotch on her glass and taking a huge gulp from it letting the amber liquid burn her throat, she grabbed her phone and texted Kara.

**L:** Can you drop by at L-corp after your work? I have something to talk to you.

**K:** Will do! Do you want me to bring you anything?

**L:** Anything is fine. See you later

**K:** Ok! See you later. I really can’t wait to see you 

Lena can’t let Kara know that something is up. She’s going to get her answers and reasons why Kara had lied to her even if it tears them apart. She’ll make sure to make Kara Danvers feel the hurt she’d been feeling.

\------

Kara is not having the best day. Being woken up by a call from the DEO at 4 am to fight a drunk and heartbroken alien, Snapper yelling at her because of her spelling and dropping her lunchbox full of potstickers is the epitome of not the having the best day leaving her in a sour mood.

All of those feelings vanished when Lena texted and asked her earlier to come by at her office. She’d been missing her friends for a week now with brunette being distant with her lately. At first she thought it was only because of Lex’s death, but something tells Kara that it was something different. She trusts Lena though, Kara knows that her friend will tell the things that was bothering her when the other woman is ready.

She’s just so happy that she’ll see Lena again. The giddy feeling whenever she thought about the CEO is back again. Kara had been feeling those butterflies in her stomach ever since the Reign fiasco ended. But the woman was with James at the time so she didn’t had chance to act out on her feelings for Lena.

Kara remembers how confused she was at the time. It took Alex sitting her down on one of their sister’s night for her to finally understand her feelings for her bestfriend and stop freaking out about it. Her reminiscing was cut off when her phone starts ringing, her sister’s name on the caller id.  
“Hey Alex, what’s up?” she answered. “Is there any problem at the DEO?”

She can hear Alex’s chuckle at her greeting.

_“Hello to you too Kar. Everything is fine here. I just called to check up on you and invite you to hang out. Kelly and I are having drinks at the alien bar later.”_

Kara’s happy to know that her sister is finally putting herself again, thanks to Kelly. Alex is finally moving on and happy again.

“Sorry, I can’t go tonight. I’m going to drop by at L-Corp and see Lena later.” Just saying the CEO’s name brings smile to the blonde’s lips, her whole being feels like glowing.

_“Ahh, I see. Someone’s excited to see her girlfriend tonight. Careful though, you might by combust there because of too much excitement.”_ Alex teasing her again.

_Not this again_. Kara feels her face blush at her sister’s teasing.

“Alex! Lena’s not my girlfriend, I haven’t even confessed yet. You know I can’t be with her until I tell her about Supergirl. But I plan on telling her both of those things tonight. There’s no use keeping it a secret anymore. Not when she already proved herself to be more than trustworthy.” Kara’s tone suddenly becoming serious.

_“You know I’m not against that but are you sure this is a good time to tell her?”_

Alex can’t help but worry for her baby sister. Not because of Lena’s surname though, she already got past that issue a long time ago. She just worries on how will the raven haired woman will take the truth thaw was kept from her for 3 years.

Her sister’s voice was full of resolve and determination when she answers her question

. “I am, I don’t want to lie to Lena anymore. I already kept it from her far too long, it’s about time. And if I’m going to pursue something more with Lena, I need to be honest.”

_“If you are that sure then who I am to stop you. Just remember that whatever happens, I’ll always have your back.”_

“I know Alex. Enough worrying about me though. Enjoy your night with Kelly, Rao knows how much you deserve it. Tell Kelly I said hi.”

_"I will and you know that I will always worry about you, you’re my baby sister. Good luck telling Lena. I love you kid.”_

“Thanks sis and I’ll see you soon. Love you too!” their call ended after she bid her sister goodbye.

Despite the nervousness she’d been feeling, Kara is determined to tell Lena everything. Lena deserves to know about the truth and she can’t go around hiding it from the woman she loves. Kara hopes that this will not ruin everything she and Lena and had.

_‘No time like the present’._ She thought herself as she wait for the time to drag on.

\-----

Time seems to drag slowly when you are waiting for something, but in Lena’s case, _someone._

It was nearly nine in the evening when there was a quick knock on her office’s door, in just a few seconds the door opened and revealed the person she’s been waiting all day.

Kara entered her office with paper bags in tow and a smile that could have charmed Lena in any other day.

She watched as Kara kept walking closer to where she stands, an innocent look plastered on her the blonde’s face not knowing what confrontation will happen. Lena wondered how many times she was fooled by that innocent look. _‘Did you ever really cared to me or was is just also a façade to get close to me?’_

“Hey Lee, everything ok? I called you many times but you were just staring at me” the reporter giving her a concerned look. She didn’t even notice that the reporter is now standing right in front of her.

“Hi, yeah. There is nothing wrong. Just tired from all the meetings all day” answering Kara’s question with a smile to keep the reporter from being suspicious.

Then she felt Kara’s arms around her, pulling her in a tight hug.

“I missed you Lee. You’ve been so busy this week, we don’t even have time to eat together. I was so glad you called and invited me tonight though”.

The brunette hesitantly wrapped her arms around the reporter.

“Don’t I know it, everything is just gone crazy after Lex’s ordeal and the damage it caused the company”.

“You really don’t have to explain I understand, Catco’s also the same. Enough of that though, I brought us dinner. Take a seat and I’ll set everything up. I know you don’t eat anything when you are busy and that can’t be good for your health.” Kara reminded her.

_‘Stop pretending that you care. Stop lying in my face. Don’t make me hate you even more’._ Lena thought to herself as Kara unloads the foods.

“I hope you are hungry. I ordered your favorites from that Italian place you like down the street.”

“Thank you Kara, you didn’t have to bother yourself bringing me dinner though.”

That earned a frown and a pout from the woman across her. “It’s not a bother Lee, you’ll never be a bother. You should know that by now. Let’s talk about something else. How was your day?”

“Nothing special. Boring meeting with the overgrown board members and never ending paperworks” waving Kara’s question off. “How about you? Did you have a_ super_ exciting day?” she asks Kara, stressing the word ‘super’ so the blonde could a hint. The question made Kara choke on her water.

She immediately reached for the bottled water in front of her and let out an awkward laugh.

“Nothing exciting today, if anything, this day is one of the worst day.”

Their dinner went on with Kara doing most of the talking and asking Lena about some things and she’ll answer her with short sentences, not really bothering entertaining the blonde.

“-then Snapper criticized my spellings again. When will he stop being a jerk to- Lena are you listening?

_‘Lies, lies, lies!’_ Lena keeps on repeating those words in her mind. ‘Stop telling me lies.’

“Lena?” she then lifts her head to stare at Kara, a look of worry and concern etched on her friend’s face and then she snapped.

All of the composure she had ever since Kara arrived are now gone replaced by her anger and rage. She stood up and walk away from the couch, only stopping short near her balcony’s door.

“Stop telling me lies. Stop making me look like an idiot!” she hissed.

“Lena what are you talki-“

“You heard me Kara. Or should I say _Supergirl_?” she managed to caught the blonde off guard. The look on her friend’s face was priceless.

\-----

“You heard me Kara. Or should I say Supergirl?” Lena’s voice was full of hatred and betrayal.

“Who told you-“ her question was once again cut-off by the CEO.

“Lex told me before I shot him. He showed me videos of you using your powers”

Lena knew. Not because Kara told her. But because Lex outed her secret identity to Lena. _‘No this can’t be happening. I had this whole thing planned.’_

Panic is starting to creep up on Kara’s being. She stood up walks towards the woman she love. “I was about to tell you Lena. I swear it”.

“Don’t come any closer! I don’t want a liar coming near me”. Effectively stopping her from getting any closer.

“Lena I know I don’t deserve you and your forgiveness, but please let me explain first” she pleads Lena

“Damn right. Do you even have a plan to tell me that you’re Supergirl?” the brunette asks as tears flooded from her eyes.

“I do! Believe me, I was planning on telling you tonight” her own tears falling as she try to explain herself.

“Why now? Three years. We’ve been friends for three fucking years! You have all the chances to tell me you are Supergirl over those years. So why now?!”

Kara can’t take it anymore. She can’t stand the hurt she brought on Lena, the tears uncontrollably from those gorgeous eyes.

“Because I love you! I love you and I don’t know how not to lose you after I told you the truth” She didn’t imagine this night would go this way. Maybe the universe is playing a ridiculous joke on her. “Please just let me explain” she begged Lena with a pained voice again and again.

“Ok fine, let’s hear it. Let’s hear what kind of garbage excuses the girl of steel has to say”

Kara took a long breath before speaking, piecing altogether the things she wanted to say to the woman across her.

“I should have told you long ago, I know that. I just kept making excuses because you’ve been so hurt many times and I convinced myself that I was protecting you. And the one day, you were so angry with me, with Supergirl, but you still loved Kara. I just kept thinking if I could be Kara…just Kara, then I could keep you. I-I was selfish and scared and I didn’t wanna lose you. So we kept pretending a-and I never stopped. Everytime I kept my secret from you I wasn’t protecting you, I was h-hurting you just like everyone else and I am so, so sorry. I’m so sorry” she finished her piece but Lena still keep staring at her with a cold look. “Please say something”.

She can’t control the sobs that wracking out her body. Rao know how much she doesn’t want to lose the woman in front of her. And then Lena let out a cold and humourless laugh.

“Do you really expect me to believe that? After all the lies you fed me? Every single one of you made a fool out of me, mocked me! But not anymore, not again. I’ll make sure of it”

“That’s not true and you know it. Please don’t do this. Let me fix this. I don’t wanna lose you”

“No, I really don’t. And there is nothing you can do to fix this mess Supergirl. I don’t want to do anything with you again. I want you out of my life and I never want to see you again. You can leave the same way you came in” and with that, Lena turns her back to Kara.

“I know I hurt you even though I promised to always protect you. But please believe me when I tell you that my love for you is genuine and true. There were never a time that I lied about how I feel when I’m with you. I’ll do everything to gain your trust again. And I’d spend every day of my life proving you how much I love you. Always.”

Her words fall on deaf ears. All she can do right now is hope that everything will fall in to its right places again someday. Kara stared at Lena longingly. She started walking out the door and made her way out of the building.

As her tears continues to fall, she called the only person who knows what to do in this situation.  
“Alex I need you”.


End file.
